This invention relates to a piston for endothermic motors having an improved floating flame damper ring.
Pistons provided with several types of flame dampers are already known, said flame dampers being constructed to protect the sides of the piston from the flame and pressure blows.
The known flame dampers are inserted into the piston head or provided as ring-shaped covers, are made with refractory ceramic inserted into the piston head or embedded into the piston casting or may also be hot pressed onto the same piston.
The drawbacks of said conventional flame dampers reside in that they expand together with the piston and they, therefore, require a considerable clearance and are further subjected to high stresses.
In order to avoid the above and other drawbacks, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,762 discloses a piston having a groove for seating a flame damper ring, of low thermal expansion coefficient, the inside diameter of the ring and the base diameter of the groove being such that clearance is maintained during normal operation of the engine, the flame damper ring being thus substantially floating within its groove.